Not Your Ordinary Fairytale
by lipzofanangell
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are acting strange, but why?  Kyoya seems to enjoy solitude unless Haruhi is around and Haruhi has become more moody towards everyone but Kyoya. The host club is emotionally strained, will they pull through and keep the group together?
1. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the anime itself. This story is purely fiction and in no way is affiliated with the original owners of the anime and character profiles. This comes purely from my twisted drill bit mind. Thank you.

Kyoya Ootori sat in a tall dining chair with a blank look on his face. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. In his eyes, sat an unknown hidden emotion, one that nobody in music room three seemed to be able to read. Even Kyoya's best friend Tamaki Suoh was completely lost and confused when it came to Kyoya's thoughts.

"Kyoya's been acting a bit weird lately don't you think boss?" Hikaru Hitachiin spoke, stating the remark as a question for Tamaki. Tamaki sighed heavily some of his short blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"It's become an everyday thing lately. He seems to enjoy more solitude than normal." Tamaki frowned as his thoughts rushed through his own head.

"Doesn't it seem strange though? Kyoya seems to stay away from the group unless Haruhi is around. And Haruhi herself seems a bit more moody lately." This voice belonged to Kaoru.

"You know I can hear you very clearly right?" Haruhi spoke in an annoyed voice. Everyone turned to her seeing her holding a bag full of commoners coffee. Kyoya looked over as well as he stood up and silently walked over grabbing the bag from her arms and setting it on a table in the room.

"Nice to see you too Kyoya- senpai." She rolled her eyes but let out a slight chuckle. A small smiled crossed Kyoya's face; the first smile all day. His mood had brightened the second Haruhi had walked in.

"Now Haruhi, I thought I told you that the senpai title is no longer necessary." Kyoya's demeanor had become more gentleman like in the past few months. He seemed to be more calm and less temperamental. Tamaki just stared at the two of them, he seemed a little cautious.

"Kyoya, what the hell is going on? You are completely different from what you used to be. Where's the old Kyoya? Why do you seem more docile? Why are you kissing Haruhi?" Tamaki stopped when he said that last part and froze. His jaw dropped.

"You're kissing...Haruhi." Tamaki's mood changed to more of a gloomy one. He blinked a few times and then ran off to his sulking corner. Hikaru and Kaoru however looked at Kyoya.

"So the two of you are a couple now?" Haruhi just turned to Hikaru and Kaoru smiling.

"Well yeah, you mean you couldn't tell? We've been a couple for what? Two months now." She looked at Kyoya with a questionable look.

"I do believe it has been three months." Kyoya smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder. Haruhi just shook her head a slight blush appearing on her face. She had definitely become more girly personality wise.

"Does her father approve?" Hikaru chuckled already knowing the answer.

"Well he seems too so far." Kyoya ruffled his hair a bit and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

"Well Kyoya, I wouldn't go as far to say he approves after this morning." Kyoya blinked.

"This morning? What about this morning? This is the first I've seen of you all day." He seemed confused.

"Uhh...well." Kyoya immediately became nervous.

"What happened Haruhi?" Haruhi stood on her tip toes as Kyoya bent down enough for her to whisper something inaudible into his ear. Kyoya's body froze for a moment and he looked like he was in shock, but after a minute or two, his body relaxed back to normal.

"Ohhhhh...I'm in trouble aren't I?" Kyoya shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon. My dad is waiting with your father for when we arrive at your place today." Kyoya froze and brought his hand to his head rubbing his head slightly.

"Yep...I'm more screwed than I originally thought. Both our fathers are going to kill me." Kyoya was definitely afraid. You could tell by the way his hands shook. Haruhi frowned and looked down.

"I'm...sorry senpai...maybe I should go...you have a lot to think about, I wouldn't want to interrupt." Kyoya immediately shifted to face Haruhi as he pulled her close.

"Haruhi...I said they were going to kill me. I didn't mention once that I wasn't happy now did I?" Haruhi blinked a few times.

"So...you're okay with this whole situation? You're happy?" Haruhi waited for him to answer but had a small smile on her face.

"Fujioka...I couldn't be happier." He smiled and placed a passionate kiss on her mouth ignoring the rest of the stares that the group was giving him and Haruhi. His only worry at this moment, was if he was going to make it through the rest of the day and back to Haruhi. He hoped they wouldn't kill him too much.


	2. A Dreaded Chat

**Well I got bored and decided that I wanted to post another chapter.  
Even 1 review is good enough for me!  
I got excited and instantly wanted to post another one...so hope you like the update!**

Kyoya had dreaded this part of the day for hours. Going back to the Ootori mansion where both his father and Haruhi's sat probably ready to beat him to a blood pulp. So many thoughts were running through his head at this moment, and he wasn't sure which ones were reality or which ones were imagined.

Haruhi was already at the mansion, she had left about an hour before he did. Kyoya looked down at the ground placing his hands in the pockets of his nice slacks. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and felt someone run into him as he heard a girl fall backwards onto the ground.

He looked up and saw the girl.

"Oh...Mr. Ootori, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." Kyoya cut her off.

"It's quite alright Solena, it's quite alright." He helped the woman up from the ground.

"I wasn't paying attention Mr. Ootori, I was just in a rush, trying to get to the hospital so I don't get fired." Kyoya chuckled.

"You're one of our best nurses on staff. I'm sure a few minutes won't make a difference." He smiled and looked at her.

"Besides, my father is very fond of your work ethic under pressure. So being late will not affect anything." Solena smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Ootori." She said softly.

"No worries Solena. Now I better get back home. I have one hell of a chat ahead of me." Kyoya chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I heard. Your father has been very open to the staff about it." Kyoya frowned. He was now more nervous than ever. Now that the staff knew, that meant his father was talking about it. Something his father never did was confide in hospital staff. He was officially screwed.

Solena nodded at Kyoya and rushed ahead towards the hospital as Kyoya continued to walk towards his home. He was in no way excited about this whole chat with Haruhi and his father.

Standing in front of the mansion he stared up at the top floor.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he opened the door. He was extremely shocked to see both his father and Haruhi's dad staring straight at him. His fathers eyes looked cold, then again they never showed much warmth anyway. But the look coming from Haruhi's father is what scared him the most.

"Well it's about damn time Kyoya!" His father exclaimed loudly. Kyoya actually flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"Hello to you too dad." Kyoya made a very audible gulping sound. You could tell he was afraid, he was shaking again.

"Take a seat young man." This time it was Haruhi's father.

"Yes, right away Ranka."

"It's Ryoji to you!" Kyoya flinched again and immediately sat down waiting for the loud voices to fly. He watched as both Ryoji and his father sat down.

"Ranka, would you like to go first?" Kyoya's father asked.

"Of course Yoshio. I would love to." Ranka looked at Kyoya and evil stare in his eyes. Kyoya closed his eyes waiting for Ranka to yell. But when he didn't yell, Kyoya opened his eyes.

"Kyoya, I'm sure my dear Haruhi has told you everything am I correct?"

"Yes sir...I mean maam...I mean...crap." Ranka chuckled lightly. Kyoya was so confused. Ranka sometimes referred to himself as a girl and other times as a guy, it was really messing with his mind.

"Well since you know about everything, did you have a plan of action? I'm very much curious as to what you are thinking? And I'm sure your father would like to know too." Yoshio smiled waiting for his son to answer. Kyoya let out a long breath that he had apparently been holding in for a long time.

"Well, when she told me I was a bit shocked. But the first thought in my mind was that I have to stick by her. I can't just leave her. Not now, hell...not ever." Kyoya was talking in a serious tone, even for his age, he was very mature.

"So in other words, you plan on sticking by my Haruhi's side?" Ranka seemed a bit skeptical but waited for him to respond.

"Well yeah, that was the original plan. Unless you have something else in mind that is better than stepping up?" Kyoya looked at Ranka and waited.

"Actually...Kyoya...I do. I have already spoken to your dad about it, and he agrees that you are to marry Haruhi." Kyoya looked at Ranka.

"I was planning on asking your permission to ask for her hand. This whole situation just sped up the process a bit." Ranka let a small smile cross his face.

"Well I guess you being the father of my dear Haruhi's child is better than that Tamaki character." Kyoya just chuckled shaking his head.

"Well then, I guess this is settled?" Ranka stood up and walked over to Kyoya.

"Not quite." And with that Ranka punched Kyoya.

"You should have used protection you idiot!" Kyoya knew that was just the beginning. Now the wrath of Ranka was about to begin.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked this chapter. It was a bit dry, but hopefully it was still okay.**

** Please Review, I would love to hear from all of you.**


	3. A Huge Loss for Tamaki

**Well here's the 3rd chapter of this story.  
I hope you guys enjoy it.  
A little drama never hurt anybody...wait...or did it.  
Well if you could, please leave a review.  
For anyone that has left a review, I'll be checking your profile for any fictions I can read and review.  
Think of it as a thank you for you reviewing my fiction.**

Kyoya stretched in his bed only to feel the soreness from Ranka's beating the day before. He never expected him to be able to hit so hard, but it was probably because he had gotten Ranka's precious daughter pregnant.

He threw his legs over the bed standing up just in time for someone to barge into his room. Kyoya's eyes adjusted and he glared at the person who had entered.

"Tamaki, what the hell!" Kyoya wasn't extremely upset, just confused and tired.

"I should be the one saying that, not you." Kyoya could tell the Tamaki was holding back pent up anger.

"What did I do now?" Kyoya said without amusement. He faked a yawn and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Pregnant Kyoya? Really?" Kyoya shook his head and looked at Tamaki, a look of pure boredom.

"How could you Kyoya? I thought you knew that I had feelings for Haruhi..." Tamaki cut his words off as Kyoya spoke back.

"Tamaki, you can be upset at me all you want...but Haruhi was the one who chose me. She had every right to say no. So in the end, it was Haruhi's decision." Kyoya was not in any way blaming Haruhi, he was happy Haruhi had chosen him, he was only trying to reason with his friend Tamaki.

"But you didn't have to get her pregnant." Kyoya sighed.

"You're right, I didn't. But I also wasn't expecting the pregnancy myself. But it happened, so I have to step up and be a father to that child and a lover to Haruhi." Tamaki frowned, it seemed as if Kyoya was only upsetting him more.

"You don't even care about Haruhi!" He shouted angrily. Kyoya's eyes widened at the loud accusation.

"Woah Tamaki, that's where you're wrong. I care about her very much. And I plan on marrying her just like her father requested. Nothing you say or do will change the fact that Haruhi and I are together." Tamaki glared at Kyoya.

"I never understood you Kyoya. Were you just my friend because you felt bad for me? Or did you truly care about our friendship." Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I care about our friendship. But right now, we are arguing over a girl like children do over crayons...it is getting pretty old." Tamaki looked at Kyoya.

"Well that girl...just happens to be the girl that I was hoping to be with. But you had to go and take that away too...just like you did with Liana." Kyoya's eyes widened hearing the name.

"Don't ever...bring Liana...into this...she has...nothing...to do with...Haruhi." Kyoya had said this through gritted teeth obviously trying to hold back anger along with other emotions.

"You killed her Kyoya...you're the reason she's gone." Tamaki wished he could have taken the words back after he said them, but it was too late. He had just pissed Kyoya off, he knew it.

"Suoh...I never thought you would be such a self absorbed, conceited ass like you have been lately. Why you have changed so much since our meeting is beyond me. And if this is what our friendship boils down to...you can leave. Have fun running the host club on your own and good luck. I have more important things to do, like making sure I take care of Haruhi and support her through this pregnancy. Goodbye now."

Kyoya pulled a shirt over his head to finish dressing himself as he walked out the door sticking his middle finger up at Tamaki as he left.

Tamaki just stood there and hung his head. Had he just thrown away the only friend he really had over a girl. It took him until now to realize that not only would the host club suffer and go under. But now, he had lost his friend of many years.

"Way to go Tamaki...way to go."

* * *

**Who do you feel bad for in this situation? Tamaki or Kyoya?  
Or do you feel bad for Haruhi who is most likely caught in between?**

** Can't wait to write the next chapter, I think I have an idea for it, but I'm not completely sure.  
**

** If anyone else has an idea that they might like to see...you can PM me and if I decide to use the idea, you will be credited at the top before the chapter begins.**


	4. Haruhi's hell and Tamaki's tears

****

**I would like to personally thank both **kuromangafan **and **Boydia **for the reviews they gave the last chapter. I'm very happy to know you are enjoying it. As for the suggestions/ideas, I will definitely look into them. **

Oh and just so we don't forget...lipzofanangell loves you!

* * *

He stood on the balcony looking over towards the courtyard. Things were so different now. Kyoya was in a relationship with the exact girl that he had wanted to be with, Liana was gone and had been for years, but most of all, he had just lost the best friend that he had been with for so long that he couldn't remember times that he had spent without him.

"And now it's all gone." Tamaki hadn't felt this bad for he didn't know how long. Normally when he felt like this, he could turn to Kyoya, but Kyoya wouldn't even speak to him. He'd tried calling Kyoya at least seven times since their argument, but Kyoya had just ignored it.

"Isn't it funny how eventually things blow up in our faces?" Tamaki turned to face the female voice that had spoken. He just sighed when he saw he didn't even know this girl. The girl had long blonde curly hair that framed her pale face. Her blue eyes had a strong sense of sincerity within them.

"Who are you?" Tamaki said as he turned back to the balcony, leaning over slightly so he could see the grass directly below. The girl walked up and leaned against the balcony next to him.

"My name is Isabel...Isabel Slater." Tamaki turned at the sound of the last name.

"Slater? Isn't that the new family that moved around here recently?" The girl smiled.

"Yeah, that's us. Looks like people already know who we are. I'm the only daughter." Tamaki turned to her.

"I heard about the family through..." The girl cut him off.

"Kyoya, you heard about us from Kyoya Ootori." Tamaki closed him mouth but then opened it to speak again.

"Yeah...he told me very little though." Isabel looked at Tamaki.

"He's told me a lot about you. But seeing as you two got into a pointless fight over a girl, the friendship is nothing but shattered shards of glass." Tamaki frowned.

"You heard about that huh?" Isabel shook her head.

"Everyone knows about it by now. You could literally see the steam coming out of Kyoya's ears. You really should just let Haruhi go." Tamaki turned and opened his mouth.

"Let her go? How could you say that? Don't you hear yourself sounding a little heartless. You act like she's just any girl." Isabel shook her head.

"She pretty much is Tamaki. And whether I sound heartless or not means nothing. All I have to say is that you should grow up and stop crying over some girl who is already spoken for. If you can't learn to let go, then you'll never be the man that your father wants you to be." Tamaki was hurt by her words a bit, but in a way, she was right. He was crying over a girl who was spoken for.

"Tamaki, it's immature to ruin friendships just because a girl gets between two friends. You and Kyoya have been friends a long time, and now you threw that away over some girl. There are plenty of girls out there, Haruhi just decided to pick Kyoya." Isabel just gave Tamaki a sympathetic look and walked away.

Tamaki hadn't really understood most of that conversation, but only three words stuck out to him_. _

_Grow up Tamaki_

Tamaki normally didn't listen to others very well, but for some reason her words had struck a chord. Maybe he was being immature, but he couldn't be the only one being immature, what about Kyoya. Tamaki thought about it for a minute. He had to try calling Kyoya again, maybe this time, Kyoya would answer.

* * *

Kyoya was kneeling by Haruhi rubbing her back soothingly as she vomited. He felt horrible that he was the one who had caused her to have to deal with this. In a way, he wished he could take her suffering away and put it on himself, but that wouldn't work.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya cut himself off knowing that nothing he said could make her feel any better. He continued to rub her back until she finished vomiting. Kyoya took a warm rag and dabbed at her mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally after helping her clean up after the bout of morning sickness.

"I'm fine Kyoya." She said softly as Kyoya pulled her into his arms. He never used to care much about the emotional problems of women, but Haruhi had changed that. He realized he actually did care about what they went through, but most of all, he cared about her.

"Are you sure? Anything I can do to make things easier?" Kyoya had a worried look in his eyes until Haruhi put her arms around his shoulders.

"I told you I'm fine. I've been through plenty of crap in life, I'm sure I can handle a bit of morning sickness and later the soreness." She giggled softly making Kyoya smile. He knew she was strong, but sometimes he felt that she did too much on her own.

"If you ever need anything, you know you can tell me." Haruhi nodded as she heard Kyoya's cell phone go off.

"That phone has been ringing off the hook." She laughed as Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"It's Tamaki again." Haruhi frowned.

"I don't know what happened between you guys, but whatever it is, you should resolve it before the host club suffers from you and Tamaki's stupidity." Haruhi's voice had changed from happy to immediate annoyance. Kyoya knew this was probably one of her sudden mood swings, but normally when something like that happened, she was always right.

Kyoya sighed and finally answered the phone.

"What do you want Suoh?" His voice had a hint of anger along with annoyance in it. Kyoya listened to him on the other line.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Tamaki's voice sounded more sincere than it had in a long time.

"Fine Suoh...whatever...we can talk. I'll meet you there in ten minutes, but this better be good." Kyoya closed his phone and looked at Haruhi.

"Go Kyoya...resolve this problem before everyone suffers." Kyoya stood up and kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

"Fine, I'm going. But please rest." Haruhi nodded and watched him leave as she laid on the couch.

"About time he answered, it was truly getting on my nerves."

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I'm trying to think of a way to spice it up, but it's not easy.**

**I haven't written any fan fiction in forever, so I'm not as good as I used to be...I'm a bit rusty.**


End file.
